Keep Calm
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Lucius Malfoy siempre ha sido un hombre que sabe mantener la calma sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre, por el contrario su nuera es demasiado emocional y demasiado fácil de manipular. Ella está desesperada y él sabe poner las cosas a su favor, todo es cuestión de mantener la calma.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Como sabrán le tengo un afán a esta extraña pareja: Lucius/Astoria y bueno usé de escusa el reto para escribir algo de ellos. Aunque admitiré que me costó su trabajo, mínimo escribí en un cuaderno tres diferentes argumentos aparte de este, que, como siempre, surgió de la nada mientras veía andaba en Tumblr.**

******Este fic pretendía ser para un reto, pero ups, se me fue por completo que debería de tener "Romance" y asdasd, la verdad es que de todo lo que escribí este fue el que más me gusto y solo por eso no lo descarto, aunque para el reto me toque escribir algo más.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Keep Calm**

Astoria estaba furiosa. No, era lo que seguía. La chica estaba enloquecida de rabia. Las lágrimas de frustración y coraje rodaban por sus mejillas, rasgando la piel a su paso, justo como ella rasgaba el ejemplar del diario El Profeta de esa mañana.

—¿Pero qué diantres le estás haciendo a mí periódico, mujer? —bramó repentinamente Lucius Malfoy, quien acaba de entrar a la sala, justamente para buscar el diario donde salían las cotizaciones de ciertos negocios que le incumbían.

La aludida volteó a ver al padre de su esposo, con una mueca que le hubiera provocado miedo a cualquiera. En esos momentos una banshee o un dementor tenían mejor apariencia que la castaña. Su mueca de disgusto le distorsionaba el rostro, marcando las lineas faciales de forma exagerada, sobre todo el entrecejo y la nariz arrugada; que le daban un aire tosco, muy diferente al de niña frágil que tenía siempre.

—¡Su hijo es un cerdo! —le respondió Astoria a su suegro, con una voz distorsionada por el llanto y la rabia.

El patriarca Malfoy levantó una ceja, sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Draco será lo que sea, pero eso es asuntos entre ustedes —dijo con desinterés, dedicándole una mueca desdeñosa a su nuera—. Si tienes problemas con tu marido, resuelvelos y preferentemente, no arruines mis cosas en el proceso —añadió, para después salir de ahí y llamar a un elfo para que le consiguiera un nuevo diario.

La chica de no más de 20 años se quedó ahí, aún llorando y conteniendo las ganas de ir a matar al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin.

Por su parte, Lucius Malfoy se encerró en su despacho en espera de su nuevo ejemplar del Profeta y cuando el diario llegó a sus manos, entendió lo que le pasaba a su nuera.

En la primera plana había una enorme foto de su hijo sentado en la mesa de un bar, con una copa de whisky en la mano y en compañía de mujeres de dudosa reputación. Además, el encabezado decía «_Draco Malfoy y sus mujeres_». El rubio no tuvo que leer el resto de la nota, se imaginaba lo que ahí decía.

El hombre dobló el periódico y se apretó el puente de la nariz, aquella noticia le iba a traer bajas a sus negocios. Maldito irresponsable de su hijo. Al menos esperaba que en Portugal no recibieran El Profeta para que Narcissa no se enterara de aquello y siguiera disfrutando de su viaje de descanso junto a Andromeda y su nieto.

Mientras, a él le tocaría dar la cara por las idioteces de su hijo y pagar los platos que se pudieran romper. Porque un hombre que no era capaz de mantener una buena imagen ante los demás, no era apto para llevar a acabo buenos negocios. Mínimo tendría problemas con los Greengrass en cuanto vieran aquello, por no decir que el padre de su nuera seguro le trucaría algunos negocios o planes de negocio.

¡Y ni hablar sobre si a la irreverente de su nuera se le cruzaba por la cabeza el divorcio! Ahí se iría una buena cantidad de su dinero y todas las inversiones que tenía con la familia de Astoria.

¿Qué a caso Draco no meditaba en eso antes de irse a pavonear con mujerzuelas?

Lucius resopló y dejando de lado los asuntos que pretendía atender, bajó en busca de su nuera, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera una locura.

—¿Ya entendió que no es solo mi problema? —preguntó Astoria con reproche, sin siquiera mirar al hombre que acaba de entrar a la sala. Ella sabía que solo ellos dos estaban en la mansión, pues Draco había salido de viaje la tarde anterior. Un supuesto viaje de negocios, aunque lo único que parecía haber estado negociando era cuanto pagarle a cada mujer y cual hotel saldría más caro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —dijo el rubio con indiferencia y se acercó a donde estaba ella, para sentarse tranquilamente, sin soltar su bastón.

—¿Qué piensa usted que debería hacer? —masculló ella, apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas y arrugando el vestido que traía puesto—. Además de castrarlo cuando lo vea —añadió en un susurro para si misma.

—No harás nada de eso —declaró el hombre de manera seria—. Cuando Draco aparezca tú actuarás como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no te hubieras enterado y si alguien te pregunta algo, tú dirás que no sabes de que te están halando —sentenció.

Astoria cambió en un segundo todo su coraje por desconcierto y sorpresa. ¡Su suegro no podía estar hablando en serio!

Volteó a verlo con el entrecejo arrugado, entre abriendo la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Ahora no solo se sentía enfadada y humillada, se sentía indignada por el poco tacto con el que trataban su dolor. ¿Que acaso nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos? ¡Le dolía lo que estaba pasando! Ella sí amaba a Draco, ella sí le era fiel, ella le estaba reglando lo mejor de su vida a Draco y a los Malfoy y no obtenía ni siquiera un poco de respeto.

—¿Es broma, verdad? —respondió con reproche, enfatizando su expresión de disgusto con un puchero.

—¿Parece que me estoy riendo, querida? —le dijo el hombre, con calma y apatía.

—¡Vaya que son cínicos los Malfoy! —gritó molesta y levantándose de un salto, con toda la intención de abandonar el lugar. Lo último que se le antojaba en esos instantes era discutir con su suegro, suficiente tenía con su marido, como para aguantar a dos rubios engreídos.

Sus tacones resonaron el piso de madera, acentuando sus pasos veloces; pero cuando puso un pie fuera de la sala, un brazo la envolvió por la cintura, como si fuera una serpiente, y la atrajo de regreso a la habitación, cerrando con magia la puerta frente a ella.

—No irás a ninguna parte —advirtió Lucius, aún con ese porte gélido e insensible ante los sentimientos de la joven castaña.

—¿Pero quien cree que soy? —chilló Astoria, rompiendo a llorar por la frustración.— ¡Su hijo me engaña descaradamente! ¡Me humilla! ¡Me demuestra que no me quiere ni una pizca! ¡Tengo el corazón roto! ¡La dignidad por los suelos! ¿Y usted me viene a decir que haga como que nada pasó, porque le tiene miedo al escándalo? ¿Verdad? ¡Quiere mantener la apariencia! ¡No quiere que sus negocios sufran bajas! ¡Usted sabe que puede correr del Profeta al idiota que escribió la nota y sobornar para que en el ejemplar de mañana salga que fue todo una farsa!

—Astoria, tranquilizate —le repitió el rubio, notando como la joven se ahogaba en llanto, apenas respirando de manera entrecortada y gritando de forma desesperada.

Astoria estaba mandando al demonio el glamour, el porte y todo lo que debía de mantener como señorita, todo por la desesperación. Y Lucius no sabía como lidiar con una chica así, en su vida había formado parte de una escena donde el despecho pudiera más que el amor propio.

Él había pasado por situaciones difíciles, por cosas que nadie hubiera llegado a pensar. Había estado en situaciones que hubieran vuelto loco a cualquiera y aún así había mantenido la calma. La apariencia y tranquilidad por encima de todo.

¿Podía enojarse? Sí

¿Podía gritar? También.

¿Tener miedo? Claro, no era de acero.

¿Desesperarse? Por supuesto.

¿Pero perder la compostura como estaba su nuera en esos momentos? ¡Jamás!

Llorar, gritar, gesticular, patalear y manotear, todo al mismo tiempo, no era algo que él fuera a hacer. No al menos en esa vida.

—¡... usted tiene miedo de que yo me quiera divorciar! —continuaba la chica, que ahora golpeaba la puerta como si fuera una prisionera tratando de escapar. «_Cuanto melodrama_», pensó Lucius, negando con la cabeza y suspirando con resignación—. ¡Lo único que le importa es el dinero! ¡Le importa menos de un knut lo que yo siento! —siguió chillando Astoria.

—¿Quien ha dicho que no me importa lo que sientas? —dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Astoria escuchara por encima de sus sollozos.

Si él tenía que darle por su lado sentimental a su nuera, lo haría. La chica ya había mencionado el divorcio y él no lo permitiría. ¡Por Merlín que no lo permitiría! Sus intereses estaban por encima de todo y como buen Malfoy y Slytherin, los medios que usara para conseguir su objetivo eran lo de menos. Lo importante era que su objetivo se llevara a acabo.

—¿Le importa? —preguntó Astoria con ingenuidad, hipando un poco al intentar calmar su llanto.

—Claro que me importa —mintió, suavizando su expresión y sacando un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de la castaña—. Y porque me importa lo que pase contigo es que te he dicho esto —continuó—, si se arma un escándalo y te divorcias te verás muy afectada y andarás en boca de todos. Sabes que en nuestra sociedad no es extraño que un hombre le sea infiel a su mujer, por el contrario, sí es mal vista una mujer divorciada —informó.

—Eso es arcaico —susurró ella, sintiendo como el pañuelo de seda recorría sus mejillas y luego pasaba por sobre su nariz de botón.

—Esa es la sociedad —rectificó él—. Sobre todo en nuestra clase social. ¿O acaso piensas que algún mago de sangre pura y apellido respetado se querrá casar con una bruja divorciada? —dijo, haciendo uso del chantaje emocional.

La castaña ya se había tranquilizado un poco y si Lucius sabía escoger las palabras adecuadas, conseguiría que su nuera hiciera lo que él quisiera.

—No es justo —masculló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa, querida —respondió el rubio—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es calmarte y dejar que yo me encargue de todo —declaró, tomando a Astoria de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. Sus penetrantes ojos grises se fijaron en los verdes de ella, como si buscara hipnotizarla y robarle su voluntad.

—No es correcto —fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella. Poco a poco comenzaba a decaer la fuerza de Astoria, por todo ese tiempo que había pasado llorando y maldiciendo. La energía iba en picada y al parecer su suegro ofrecía sus brazos para atraparla, solo debía de aceptar la propuesta.

—Solo te quiero proteger —dijo en tono muy convincente, sonriendo de medio lado. Esa jodida sonrisa arrogante de los Malfoy que podía matar a cualquiera y Astoria no era la excepción, pues esa misma sonrisa en Draco era lo que la había enamorado como estúpida.

—Está bien —aceptó apenas en un murmullo, dejando que toda la fuerza de voluntad la abandonara. Quizás su suegro tenía razón y no valía la pena arruinarse la vida por algo que ella no había hecho. Se sentía mal, no lo negaría, pero podía cerrar los ojos y olvidar el dolor, en lugar de enfatizarlo más.

Sintió como Lucius la abrazaba, pegándola a él de manera protectora. Una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se apoyara contra su pecho, y la otra mano sobre su cadera, evitando que se desplomara al suelo.

Astoria no daba crédito, pues jamás en su vida pensó que justamente su suegro la tratara así y sin embargo se sentía bien. Se sentía tan segura y protegida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, deseando que con ese suspiro se fuera su dolor.

—Tranquila, preciosa, aquí no ha pasado nada —le susurró Lucius con voz aterciopelada—. Solo mantén la calma —puntualizó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

No le había costado mucho convencer a su nuera y por como la sentía en sus brazos, estaba seguro de que ya la tenía de su lado. Ahora solo quedaba limpiar lo que Draco había hecho, pues mucho había costado mantener el prestigio de la familia con todo lo que anteriormente había pasado, como para que ahora su insensato hijo lo echara todo a perder por una noche de parranda.

Draco se las pagaría, de eso no había duda y ya tenía una idea de como hacerle ver la suerte a su hijo, dándole donde más le dolía a los Malfoy: el orgullo. Y curiosamente entre sus brazos tenía aquello de lo que Draco se sentía más orgulloso.

Su hijo siempre alardeaba de su esposa, la pequeña y perfecta Greengrass quien en algún momento le daría un saludable heredero de sangre pura. Quizás Draco era un idiota por no saber cuidar los detalles, pero él no. Él sabía jugar al ajedrez perfectamente y sabía podía hacer que cada pieza se moviera a su favor, solo era cuestión de mantener la calma.

* * *

**********¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? ****Espero que les gustara aunque fuera un poco ^^.**

**********En sí es la primera vez que escribo un Lucius/Astoria sin besos, lemmon o romance de por medio. Es más una situación algo retorcida y apegada a lo que considero "personalidad cannon", con todo y todo la insinuación de algo más al final xP**

**En fin, ¡un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
